Dreams that tortured 2 hearts
by Eternal1
Summary: What happens when both serena and darien try to move on from eachother? find out!
1. Chapter 1 : the encounter of past and pr...

Dreams that tortured 2 hearts  
sm story by: eternal  
G  
Hi guys it's me eternal again! this is my 2nd story. phew! I hope you guys enjoyed when danger brings love together. I hope this one will be better though. Basically another serena and darien story i came up with during their break up. Its kind of long, but kind of good and somewhat humorous. Again I do NOT owe sm. unfornately -_-() but its okay as long as we can come up stories of them w/o being sued. . Well i'll shut up now and let u read. bye!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I first saw her, I looked directly in those beautiful deep ocean colored eyes of hers. Her hair shone in the sun light. She was absolutely the most goregous girl, I have ever ran into. I automatically, I knew I had to have her. But I don't know, why, but something told me I know this girl, a long time ago. I just didn't comprehend, what that was. I shrugged it off. When she apologized her angelic, gentle, and sweetness in her tone, was so sincere. I just couldn't think a girl like this exsist. She has blond hair. Both tied on the side of her hair into 2 buns and leaving to strings of her hair lose. "wait a minute, her hair looks like a pair of meatballs." "oh, I'm so sorry, sir." she said. "are you okay miss, but next time you better watch were your going." "I"m so sorry. I really do apologize." She seemed to be in a hurry, she was probaly running late to somwhere. " I accept your apology, meatball head." "meatball head? who do you think you are in calling me that?" she said angrliy. Hey she looks cute when she's angry, I get to see her flushed red. (which made her very cute and prettier) "with all due respect, but your hair looks like a pair of meatballs." I said."well, there not so there." she stick out her tongue on me, and walked away. Couldn't take my eyes away from her. I don't know there was something about that girl. I just can't describe it. hehe... I would purposely run into places that she been, just for me to see her beautiful self, and try to talk to her. ALthough most of the time, I would call her meatball head, and she would take it has insult, and insult me back. Sometimes, when I don't go to places she goes on purposely, I keep running into her anyways. I wonder if it's fate, trying to play a trick on me or something. Til this day, I wonder what her first reaction towards me was, when we first met. .....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PRESENT TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But that was in the past. Never, thought I would get with her. But since the first time I saw her, I knew I loved her. I just hid my feelings, from people. Didn't let anyone get close to me. But with this girl, I don't know why, I seem I can trust her. I would tease her sooo much just to hide my true feelings. She was innocent. Her name is serena. See, she's sailormoon and the moon princess. I am Prince darien, the prince of earth. But I didn't fall for her,bcuz in our past lives we were in love. No way, I loved her way before, we found out our true identies. But hey, were Still fighting. Right now, I'm so hurt, I can't think, I can't sleep, and I can't eat or study. (for the matter of fact) See lately, I have been having strange dreams, and In my dreams a familar voice, is telling me, that if serena and I were to be togehter She will be placed in great danger. What I don't get, is that how can I endanger her? I"m in love with her, I would never in my life hurt her. And when were fighting aganist our enemies, and she's in trouble, i'm always there protecting her. I"m her protector of course, and will always will be. If anyone messes with her, I will personally strangle them and will have no mercy whatsoever on them. Anywayz, to get the matters, the thing is, that Bcuz of these dreams, and my fear that something will happen to my princess, I had no choice, but to break up with her. That was the hardest thing had to do in my life, and the hardest decision I had ever made. But what hurts me more, is too see serena, suffering over our relationship. Seeing her sad face, just makes me want to go up to her, and dry to tears away, and kiss her and hold her tightly, So we won't ever let go and be together forever. I"m miserable. My life is lonlelier than before. I keep telling my self it's to protect her life, and that helps me control my temptations on having her in my arms right now. I have to make her think, I'm the biggest jerk. I have to. I really am not, but it's for the best. Funny part, I think, this hurts her more, than her being with me. So it doesnt' make any sense to me whatsoever. I'm suffering a heartache, and Inside of me I feel like there's a rose, in us. Like the heart's petals is falling one by one all the way to the bottom of my feet and I'm steping over the shattered pieces of my heart left. It's been 3 months since our breakup. I can't live like this. This is so unfair. I feel like my life is useless. There's no more that sunshine, that shone on me. It's basically all thunder and lighting and rain on me. Serena oh serena, how I do love you so. I hate to see you hurting, especially if it's me the one who's doing all the hurting. I hate myself for that. Another funny part is that, I keep running into her, and to avoid her seeing me, i turn another way, and usually she doesn't see me. But even if you did see her face kind of happy around her friends, I can still see throught those deep ocean blue eyes of saddness. I've never seen someone suffering like that, except me of course. Seeing her like that tortures me so much. Sometimes I would hide and some place and spy on her. Most of the times, I see guys around her and flirting with her and their eyes popping out, that makes me wanna go out and beat and each one of them up, and announce that she is mine. But I can't do that. Sadly enough. Has if the death of my parents weren't enough for me to suffer, and now take the most dearest and valuable thing I love the most away from me, it just plain isn't fair. So than what's the point on living , and not being with the people you love? But i am here to protect her, and that I will do. I promise.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAST~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I ran into him, and was held at his strong arms, I practically melted. I didn't want him to let go, but I was in a hurry, and he probaly was busy so he let me go. When I saw into his ocean blue eyes of his, I couldn't help but to think, I be lost in those. *he is cute* I thought. and bumping into his chest and feeling how buff he is, made me feel so secure and protected somehow. I can't exactly describe it. I felt has if I've known him in the past. *OH, I'm so sorry sir, I really am." "are you okay miss, but next time, you better watch where your going* he said in that deep voice of his. "I"m so sorry, I do apologize." I said it sincerely. Than he got out of my trance when he said this. " I accept your apology meat ball head." those words, had made me furioius. "meatball head? who do you think you are calling me that?" I asked demandly. No one has ever called me that before. So I was not only angered by his namecalling but surprised to. "With all due respect miss, but your hair looks like a pair of meatballs." he told me. I felt insulted. I thought that man was rude and a jerk. "there not so there." I replied back and I sticked my tongue out at him and walked away. That man, had made me upset and not only that, trying be formal and rude does not mix. IT's either one of the other. *what a jerk, but a cute jerk!* I thought to myself, has I left. But there was something about him, I can't exactly put it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PRESENT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Boy, never in a thousand years, I would like a someone, like Darien. Yes, darien. that was his name. I don't know why, but everywhere I went either I see him, Or I end up bumping into him. I thought at first that was weird. Than I got a sudden Idea that fate was playing cruelty on me at first. He would tease me so much, it made me angry. Although, he would always be mean to me and teased me (which was one of the reason we did not get along at first) I still somehow liked the guy. Hey, But sometimes I would come out with comebacks, so he can just leave me alone. Never at this time, would I have ever thought, I would fall totally in love with him. Considereing our past lives. I'm the moonprincess and he's the prince of earth. Which I thought that was cool. Despite that, there was times, he was courtieous, and gentleman like and really nice to me. I thought for sure he hated me. Now that I think about it, he never did, he was just hiding his feelings for me. Just like he is now. I'm so depressed. I feel like life have no meaning. I never thought I would end up with him, and especially in just a short time. My friends have been trying their best to console me and cheer me up. Which I do appreciate. Awww... ami, raye, lita, mina, and let's not forget molly and melvin(although melvin is not really the person I hang with the most). their such good friends, I promised myself I wouldn't let them down. I keep crying every night before I go to sleep. I play that star locket he gave me during a fight when he was dressed in his tuxedo mask suit. I love the music it plays. It's our song. Oh, luna tries to help. but she usually nags at me for my laziness. I don't even feel like there's a life in me anymore, how can I do things? I love him sooo much, this break up is really killing me. I do anything to go back for him. But the mystery, remains, why did he break up wtih me. That question tortures me the most, which affects me. I didn't know why. But I had to hide from him. I could barely face him. Even though we're apart, I will always have him in my heart. I can't eat, sleep, or think. This whole thing is killing me. How I need darien. Although were apart now, we will always be eachother's connection and soulmates. Which consoles me alot. We will always be ours. he's mine and I'm his. what can I say? I think I did something wrong, but I don't know what it is, and he doesnt' tell me. I'm so frustrated, hurt, and confused by it. But, Now, I'm starting to think were not meant to be with each other, so I decided to try to move on, and start dating or finding someone else. My friends, are happy to hear about my decision. They think The same. So i'll be moving on.   
  
Well, it's been a month since I've been avoiding darien. I have been unable to see him. I really do miss him. But oh well, this is for my best. Today, while walking back to school. I decided to avoid the arcade today, so I took another route to go home. Well, Right now, I'm about to turn the corner right now. " Oh, I apologize, I"m so sorry. " I said. than when I look up it's darien! When I look down, I see serena! Oh no, a month has passed by without seeing her, and now I'm starting to run into her agai. Although I must say I have missed her tremendously. "mea...I mean, serena. Um....I"m sorry, I got to go now. see ya later." I said walking away. I can't believe I just saw her. In seeing her sad beautiful blue eyes made me feel worst that what I really am. I hate this. Than suddenly I hear her angelic voice crying out my name. I can't be that mean, so I decided to turn around and hear what she got to say. "darien!" I said, almost about to cry, but I'm holding my tears back, has strongly has I can. " What is wrong with you darien? why don't you give me the reason, why we broke up? And don't tell me, it's becuz you don't love me anymore, bcuz no one can just fall out of love that easily." I said with so much emotion in me. " Serena, I.... can't explain. I'm sorry." I had to say that to her, That really killed me seeing her talking with such emotion in her. "no, darien, you can. Don't you know, that by not telling me the reason, only makes me feel worst, Don't you know, not knowing what happened kills me most of all. Why are you doing this?" I shouted. *oh serena, I can't..i'm sorry, i'm afraid to tell you it was those horrible dreams.* But what she told me is true, I mean if she broke up with me, and she the same reason, i had and does not tell me, it would only kill me and torture me. "Don't you know, that question, in my head asking me where did I go wrong and why did he break up with me? tortures and hunts me at night.?" I kept shouting at him. I didn't care, I had to tell him how I feel so he can tell me. "serena, I'm sure, you will find that answer sooner or later." I told her. "well, you know what darien, I had enough of this suffering, If you won't tell me, than that's fine, but Let me tell you something, I will find someone else, who wouldn't just break up with me, and not telling me why. I'm sure I'll find someone else who will love me better and treats me alot better than you do. Good bye darien. This is it for me." I said. I was ready to cry, but I fought the tears back. I just saw him standing there, water was filled in eyes to, but I can't do anything, if he won't tell me anything, so I decided to turn around and walk away. What! her finding someone else! It can be, she's mine. I had to do something. So I decided to go after her. "no, serena wait!" I shouted. "no, darien, I'm not going to wait anymore, Goodbye." I said walking away and tears ran through my cheeks. Oh what torture, now I feel 10xs worst than before. So I just stood there, looking after her, tears ran down my cheeks. *I'm so sorry, serena* i kept saying to myself. But I did tell you to find someone else. Oh no, she will. I can't permit that. She's the only one for me. Any guy dares to lay his hand on her, they will have to go through me, before that happens. But Now, I decided to spy on her, so I'm basically following her. I know, I know I shouldn't. And that's it's my fault that were both like t his. but hey, the dream can be true. Anyways, So i see her flowing hair on the hair shining under the sun. She is so beautiful and so stunning. Those sad eyes are still pictured in me, trying to torture me. The worst thing I can't do a thing about it. Then out of my thoughts I see some guy, flirting with her. and the worst thing she is flirting with him back!! I can't believe it! maybe what she said was true. I can still hear those exact words of hers. 


	2. Chapter 2 : The hurt and The move on

Dreams that tortured 2 hearts  
sm story by: eternal  
G  
Hi guys it's me eternal again! this is my 2nd story. phew! I hope you guys enjoyed when danger brings love together. I hope this one will be better though. Basically another serena and darien story i came up with during their break up. Its kind of long, but kind of good and somewhat humorous. Again I do NOT owe sm. unfornately -_-() but its okay as long as we can come up stories of them w/o being sued. . Well i'll shut up now and let u read. bye!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~fLASHBACK~~~~~~ "well, you know what darien, I had enough of this suffering. If you wont' tell me than that's fine, but let me tell you something, I will find someone else who wouldn't just break up with me and not telling me why. I'm sure I'll find someone else who will love me better and treats me alot better than you do. Good bye darien. This is it for me."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~PRESENT~~~~~~~ Those words hurt me more, than anything she can call me. I don't know why but I get the feeling I'm being followed. I turn around and I don't see anyone. Here, I have alan, the most popular and finest guy of school, flirting with me. Well, I wish darien was here to see it, I bet his blood would be boiling seeing this. But I can't think about him, I must be strong. So now i'm going to put my t houghts away and start paying attention to this hunkmister."so serena, what are you going to do later this evening?" alan asked. "well, nothing." serena said. "what, how can a beautiful girl like yourself have nothing to do. YOu must have guys swooing over you." alan commented. I 'm blushing. "well, thank you." I said. "well, If you want we can go to dinner?" alan asked. "yes, sure." serena said. "well, that's good. Than I'll pick you up tonight at 6:30." alan said. Of course I agreed, I couldn't miss this opportunity.   
"than, I'll see you later than." I said. Oh my goodness, what is he doing? He's giving me a hug and a kiss in the cheek. I don't believe it! wow, way cool! this will be better than tonight. Watch out darien, someone has just stepped in your place. Well, I must go running home, and get ready for my date. "What?!" I shouted. How dare he to do that to my serena? MY eyes widened. I was shocked. I couldn't believe what i just saw. Serena, is running and excited for what? what's wrong with this picture? I wonder what he said to her. Do you think, he asked her for a date? If he did, he's dead. No, I can't leave it to this. I got to do something. So, I went to my apartment. I had to try to get over serena, I mean she's already getting over me. Well, tonight, I'm going to get myself a date. Let me call some of the girls I know.... All this sucks, I don't know any one else, to go with. Oh wait, my friend ann. I'll ask her. Oh, yes thank God, I found someone. This girl has always had a crush on me. I think she deserves a chance. , its' worth a try. SO I'm getting dressed ready. For my date with alan tonight. Ohh...he's so cute....I can't wait. I'm so excitedly. raye, was happy for me. She said, what I was doing, is great. That she supported me in every way.   
That had helped me alot to hear from her especially. I love raye, despite her temper, I know she truly cares for me deeply . Well, anyways I'm getting ready. Wearing a long white dress with spagetti's strap. shoes white strap heels, and my hair, (well you all should know) is picked up in a pair of meatballs. Alan had called me When I got home, and said he was going to take me to a nice restruant in the town. SO I was excited and all ready to go. oh, I hear the door ring and it was him. He had broughten me red roses! what!.. just seeing those, had remind me of darien, and I was a little sad. "hey, serena, you look gorgeous." "thanks alan, you look handsome as well. " here, I brought you these," he said, handling me a bouquet of roses. of course a flashback of darien handling me a boquet of roses went across my mind. But what can I do? it's over and that's the way he called it. So I took the roses, gave them to my mom and told her to put them in a vase or something. "well, it was nice to meet you mr. and mrs. tsukino." "alright mom, we gotta go bye." Well, i'm in front of ann's house, all ready, along with some red roses I had bought. Roses! ah no, I just brought serena's favorite flowers, to another. Oh, this is bad, i guess when serena and I would go out, I had gotten accostumed to bringing her roses. all well, she decided to forget about me, which I don't entirely blame her. Although it does hurt alot, especially, when they found someone else. Well, anyways, i shook off my thought of from serena, and well, ann opened the door, boy did she look good, *but no one can top serena's beauty.* i said to myself, shaking the thought of. Well, I gave her the roses, which made me feel bad, and she was all happy abut it and put it in the vase. " oh darien, these are beautiful, you shouldn't have." she said. *yeah, i shouldn't have.* i said to myself. "know, I wanted to." "well, ready to go.?" she asked. "yeah, let's go." I let my arm extend out like gentlemen like. Well, I walked her to my car and I opened the door for her. and when I got in, We started to drive off to the resturant.  
  
hey guys sorry this one was shorter....but chapter 3 will be up VERY soon i promise. hehe. Next the date! muwhahahah. Stay tune!  



	3. Chapter 3 : The dates

Dreams that tortured 2 hearts  
sm story by: eternal  
G  
Hi guys it's me eternal again! this is my 2nd story. phew! I hope you guys enjoyed when danger brings love together. I hope this one will be better though. Basically another serena and darien story i came up with during their break up. Its kind of long, but kind of good and somewhat humorous. Again I do NOT owe sm. unfornately -_-() but its okay as long as we can come up stories of them w/o being sued. . Well i'll shut up now and let u read. bye!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When alan and I got to the resturant, it was pack. But he said, the wait is worth it. Because the food here was great he told me. Ah, food, I love the sound of it. I can't wait to dig in. well, we got seated in like 15 minutes and we went into our table. alan hold the chair for me, like a gentlemen. Ahh....here we go again. Remebering darien's gentlemen like. I decided to shake the thought off. Although my heart, was aching alot. When I got to the resturant, it was pack of people, ann looked in patient. but, I told her the wait here, was worth it, because the food here was great. *hey, I use to tell serena that.* I thought. My heart was aching a whole lot more. I did feel bad, for earlier. Well, we finally gotten a table to sit down. I hold the chair for ann, and it reminded me of serena again. *oh, no not again. Please darien, stop thinking about her.* I said to myself. I don't why, but suddenly I got this feeling. I can't explain it. Iike if my heart was trying to tell me something. *I can't believe i'm in a date with the hottest guy in school.* I thought. He looked cuter than ever. "so serena, tell me. What do you do afterschool?" " I...well I use to go to the arcade and play the sailor v game, but now, I just go home and help out with my mom doing chores and I rest and do homework." i said. " really? I didn't know you liked video games." he told me. "yeah, I do." "how come you don't go to the arcade anymore." he had to asked that. "well, I needed a break from that place." I answered. "oh....that's cool..." "so what do you do...besides playing sports?" i asked. " well, after practice I go home and i take a shower and i study." "that's good....but sounds a bit tiring." I said. "yeah, it is. especially when you have to do it everyweek, until the season is over." "wow, that must be hard on you." "yeah, it is that's why I rarely have any dates." I looked at him. "how come? I mean all the girls seem to be intrested in you." I said. " yeah, but its' the busy schedule. Plus, i'm not intrested in all those girls, just one in particular." I looked at him, nervously, " and who would that lucky girl be?" I asked flirtingly. " well, isn't it obvious?" he said grabing my hands into his. I just looked and blushed. "darien, tell me, what do you do for fun?" ann asked me. " well, I like to read. um...go out and drink some coffee or something." I said. *i must sound like a dork. better yet a nerd. I know serena. She wouldn't care, she would understand me. She loved me. Oh well. "that's cool.""what about you what do you do for fun?" "me, I also like to read. um...basically i do like to go out sometimes." "oh that's good." I replied. My eyes were searching the room. Then suddenly I find myself a blond girl with two pairs of buns letting some of her hair loose. It looks like a pair of meatballs, just like my meatball head. Then suddenly it clicked to me. Could serena be here tonight? is that her, I thought. Yes, it is, it's that guy who was with her earlier today, the one i wanted to kill. Now even more than ever. For taking my serena out. So, she did mean what she said. I looked down sadly, but quicky got it up and looked into ann's eyes. "well, the food here is certainly good here." I said. Making conversation. "yes, it is. It's good here, that your enjoying your dinner."he responded. Than all out of a sudden, he sees a guy a he gets a rose and handles one for me. "but you already gave me a dozen roses?" I asked confusingly. 'yeah, but it wouldn't hurt for you to have one more, especially when i'm reminding you my feelings." he told me. I blushed. "well, thank u." I said. "Darien. Darien. are you okay? why are you staring in that couple" ann asked. when I heard the word couple, I turned around madly. and kept quiet for awhile. I had to keep it cool. "no, nothing, i was just thinking." i said as calmy as possible. " what were you thinking about?" ann had asked. *only, how I wanted to kill that bastard, for giving serena a rose, in which that corresponds to me ONlY* I thought. but i wasn't about to tell ann that. "no, just about some personal stuff, I really do not want to comment." I said trying to save myself out of this one. "okay, I understand." she said nicely. Ann was really nice, she was patient with me. I really appreciated that. So I decided to put some attention to her, and just forget what i just saw and who was here. Although I don't think serena really knows. "so serena, would you like to dance?" "yeah, sure." I said smilingly. The night was going great for me. Nothing couldn't ruin it. I had a great date, who was a gentlemen and respected me. I was happy. but then again, still depressed. I liked this guy for sure, but still no one couldn't take darien's place in my heart. Well, he got up and than went over to my seat and offered my hand. I thought that was so sweet. Well, I got up and we went to the dance floor. *wow, I'm not klutzy this evening. Thank God. * i thought. but hey, I wasn't perfect either. Well, it was a slow dance. And it was going great, until. *WHAT?!* I think I just saw darien. *no way, he couldn't possibly be here. and with someone else. I can't believe this. What a jerk!* I thought. That was him. I looked at him and he was smiling at her. When I saw him, my heart was in a deeper pain, than what it was. oh so what, I'm here with somebody else. Alan treats me well, he treats me the way i deserve. But still I couldn't help it. my eyes was starting to get watery. Than out of nowhere, when I put my head up to look at alan's eye. with the corner of my eyes, I saw darien looking at me and alan and i can tell that jealousy was in his eyes. Eyes never lie. *oh well, it's his lost.* i said to myself. *I don't believe this guy, he first gives my serena a rose, and now he's dancing with her. He's definitely putting his moves on her. I can't allow this or tolerate this anymore. Wait a minute i'm here with ann, i can't just leave her. anyways it's too late. I can't believe serena is dancing wiht this bozo. who does he think he is dancing with my serena.? I can't believe serena, hasn't seen me yet. * I thought jealously. Well, if that was the game, I was going to play it to. So i offered ann to dance. " ann, would you like to dance with me?" I asked. " sure." she said. *oh poor ann, If I do this, i'm just going to lead her on.* I thought, but hey this is just one little date, nothing much. and she should know that. So I offered my hand to ann and i took her out dancing. that's when. "hey, ann what are you doing here?" serena's date asked. "alan?!" ann said. "oh, my goodness." they both ran into each other giving each other a hug. Than darien and I just looked at each other. I just looked away from his eyes, feeling his eyes still looking at me. *wow, he looked handsome as usual* i thought. Ann and alan kept talking. When suddenly i snapped out of my trance when I heared ann saying, "why don't you two comeover and join us?" "well....do you mind serena?" darien kept looking. and I was uncomfortable, hurt, happy in seeing darien, and all these mixed feelings altogether. It's weird. I can't really explain it. But what Shocked me the most was when..."sure, why not?" I said. I can't believe I agreed to that. Darien's eyes widened. I think he was just as surprised as I was. Then after the dance, ann had led us to the waiter and they gave a booth for four and we all sat awkardly. But ann and alan seem like their having a good time. They kept talking and laughing. Of course serena and I joined and we laughed and goodness seeing serena laughed like that had made me laugh. After our share of laughs, Darien, and I looked at each other, like we yearned for one another. I know i do yearn for him, but i don't think he feels the same, although, deep inside my heart, i wished that he did. Than later on our food arrived, and Of course i ate, but this time, i ate with pace and well mannered. Not my usual just munch it down. When I looked up, I realized darien was suprised and shocked at seeing this, by his confused expression it told me that. He looked funny, but i had to hold back the many giggles i wanted to let out. So far in the evening, I've noticed that darien kept looking at me, wth those familar eyes. In which meant how much he loved me and wanted to be with me. Than when i wouldn't be looking, something told me he kept looking at me. which brought a little giggle. "what's so funny?" Alan asked turning to me. "nothing, why?" i asked back all innocent. "because u just giggled all of a sudden." alan replied back. Darien and ann were just looking at us and hearing our conversation. Darien looked concerned, but mostly curious. i can tell. "did i? well...i do tend to daydream, so i probaly giggled at that." I said nervously. Darien noticed my nervousness, so that got him more curious and worried. "what were u daydreaming about, serena?" alan asked oh no, i knew he was going to ask me that. let's see what i could come up, i can't tell them, what i thought was about darien. for goodness sake, darien was in front of me, and i wasn't going to let him get to me. "well, um....let see...um..i can't seem to remeber, seriously." I said nervously. Darien, had probaly caught on, bcuz he seemed like not concerned, more like curious, and he seemed to have questions on my mind. " well, that's okay, we all 4get in one way or another." alan said understanding. *oh he's so understanding, thank goodness.* I said to myself. Serena seemed, like she was way of. but she giggled, so i wonder what could have been so funny, that made her giggle. I mean, it didn't seem it was about me, because i seem to hurt her. Oh, I hope she hasn't notice, that i've been looking at her, but i can't help it, I mean yes, it was painful, but she was so beautiful, i had to drown myself into her beauty. I also have noticed that we both have not said a word to each other in all night, so i can assume, she's uncomfortable, as I am. why? why? why did those stupid dreams have to come and destroy everything i had been living for? Why? This pain is so unbearable to me. why did it had to interfere with our love and relationship? why does it tortures us? I mean, this dream is torturing boh our hearts. I can tell serena is hurt, but also which is scaring the world of me, is the fact she's really moving on. Oh, that's what's hurts me more. I can't bare to see serena with someone else, no way, she's mine. B4 that i....I can't do anything about it. She'd kill me if I tried to hurt anyone else around her. So i sigh of defeat. Then again, I can't promise her i won't interfere with the fact they hurt her feelings or try to hurt her in any other way. But I don't know about this alan guy, he better not try to make any moves on my meatball head that's for sure."darien, darien. hey where have u been? welcome back to earth?" ann asked me. I could tell they have tried to get my attention, heck, even serena looked concerned, which brought a smile to my face, because that let me knows she still cares. "darien, why are u smiling like that?" ann had asked again. Everyone in the table curious, heck,  
even my meatball head to. (which by the way i'm not surprised) I felt a blush creeping into my face. "me...smiling like what?" i asked nervously, and i hope i didn't show any signs of it also. Then all of a sudden i heard a familar giggle. "what are u giggling about again, serena?" I asked curious."oh nothing forget it." serena said. "no,tell us what were u giggling about?" i kept asking now with more curiousity than ever. "well...do u really want me to tell why? she asked challenging. But i got suspicious when she emphasized on the really. Maybe she knew or even saw my blush. Oh no, i feel like hiding. no she couldn't. I said calming myself down and thought what i was going to answer. "well...yeah." i said, battling over my fear and my curiousity. Anything about serena, I wanted to know. "well, okay. well, i was giggling the way u blushed." serena said. * I can't believe she said that* i thought to myself shocked. She actually noticed, my eyes were wide, which it gave it away. "I asked u if u REALLY wanted to know why" serena said, kept on giggling. Now i think i wanted to go under the table and hide. "yeah, well u i did, and now i k now so that's it." darien said. I kept on giggling because darien looks so cute blushing and even more adorable when he gets nervous, although i am curious what he was thinking about. "u know u 2 are so out of it this evening" ann said, and both darien and I looked at each other and than at ann. "what do u mean by that ann?" "well, serena, u were out of it first, because u giggled over something u forgot and darien had just drifted away also, and well..there u go out of it." ann explained to me and darn it i had to giggle out loud. Darien was just sat there really quite with a straight face. Darien, if he wanted to he can sure act. "yeah, i know, do u 2 know something we don't know?" alan asked. Now that really got Darien and I nervous, I felt his eyes on me and I looked up and he looked at alan, all serious, which i have not ever seen him look at someone like that."No." darien answered seriously. "oh k, well not that i mind u serena to giggle, because u do bright up the room with that special and loving smile of urs." alan said looking at me. Darien just stared really serious. WHAT?! i can't believe he just said that infront of me, That's my girl who he's talking to. Darn it. Darn it. I got even more pissed off when he grabbed her hand and kissed it. That is what got me to get ticked off. I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to do something. "hey, ann, let's go, I feel bad for interuppting their date time." i said, I had to leave, if not, i would have done some permanet damagae to that guy. "well.....okay." ann said unsurely. "plus it's getting late anyways, i think i should drive u home already" i said. Than i felt a familar eyes on me, and i saw serena, her eyes were watery and i felt bad seeing them, but she did well in holding back her tears. So that pushed me my anxiousness of leaving grow even more. Wait a minute it is getting late, He better drive serena home. Oh no, i can't believe i'm actually leaving her alone with this person. Well..than. I saw darien and ann getting up and were saying their goodbyes. "bye serena." darien said to me. I was shocked to hear that he actually talked to me. "bye darien." I said with emphasis the word bye on purpose, so he knows i really meant what i said earlier. But honestly folks, i really didn't mean it. I just wanted to upset him and make him feel as bad as I do. Anyways, they left and my tears that i held back, had finallly gone away. Now alan and I were alone on the booth. "serena, are u okay?" alan said concerned. "yea, i'm fine, i was just thinking how sweet u r for being so concerned for me." I said. "aww serena." he said coming closer to me pulling me closer to him and he put his arm around me. "it's true" i said, honestly. he was sweet and treated me with so gentlemen like i really liked it. I finally dropped ann home, and i was heading straight to my apartment, and I couldn't help but to wonder, if alan was still with my meatball head. Than suddenly I got the idea of going back to the restruant. and see what they were up to and if he had dropped my serena at home. wait a minute what's with my. she's not mine anymore, but she will always in my heart. Well, when i got there. I saw them leaving. Alan was being gentle with serena and he better be.he opened the door for her and she got in. But just 2 make sure i followed them. I was relieved when alan dropped serena home, it wasn't even funny. She had gotten home safely. Well, now it's time for me to be heading to my apartment. When I got home, my mom had asked me how my date was, i told her it was great, putting on my fakest smile, but she actually bought it, of course u see my dad on the chair with a newspaper in my hand and looking grumpy, so i go up to him kiss him in the cheek, and i guess that helped him cool off. So well i go to my room and recall all tonights activity. *oh darien, y?* i asked myself, and i feel a tear rolling down in my cheek. I look out in my window and look at the moon and sighed deeply. rini, had asked me about my date earlier, i told her i had a great time, I guess she's hoping i stayed with darien, becuz she too sighed, but i was up later. She had fallen asleep already. The only i have told everything that happened in the date, was luna. She laughed with me at somewhat occured, but tried to console me at the same time, she said that he still loved me and there was no denying on that. I bet the girls will get a kick out of it tomorrow.  
  
okay guys i'm done with chap 3....so whatcha think of the date? hehe..i am evil..lol. j/k coming up chap 4! 


	4. Chapter 4 : The visitor

Dreams that tortured 2 hearts  
sm story by: eternal  
G  
Hi guys it's me eternal again! this is my 2nd story. phew! I hope you guys enjoyed when danger brings love together. I hope this one will be better though. Basically another serena and darien story i came up with during their break up. Its kind of long, but kind of good and somewhat humorous. Again I do NOT owe sm. unfornately -_-() but its okay as long as we can come up stories of them w/o being sued. . Well i'll shut up now and let u read. bye!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh well. I'm in my apartment, and i'm laying in bed looking out in my window and thought what had occured earlier in the evening. I couldn't help but to fall for her harder, she was more beautiful than ever. I still loved her no doubt. But her with tha alan guy, has really got me ticked off. "what?" i said out loud, i'm seeing a light in front of me and it seemed another sailor scout. * is this my imagination?* i asked my self. "no darien, this is not ur imagination." the sailor scout said. I was still shocked with eyes widened. "than who are u?" i asked demandly. " I' am sailor pluto. guardian of time and future." she said to me. "sailor pluto?" i asked. " yes, i am here, to show u something, very unpleasant, i 'm afraid to say." sailor pluto said, with a serious face, she was scaring me. "what?" i asked, trying to be brave about it. Than My eyes widened wider when she showed me a picture of serena and another guy holding hands and enjoying themselves in the park. I was pist, jealous, and melancholy. I can't believe what i just saw. "what is this sailor pluto?" I asked. "it's the image of serena, and what she will do, if u don't do anything about it." sailor pluto said. *is it me or did i just see pluto grin a little and went back to seriousness.?* i asked myself, which i really did. but oh well that's my imagination playing tricks on me. "what am I suppose to do?" i had asked sailor pluto. "u know, tuxedo mask." she answered really seriously. But what she said and showed me was true. "but it's too late, serena already went out with someone this evening, plus i keep having those nightmares that are called dreams." i said sadly. "heck with the dreams, tuxedo mask, if u keep listening to them u'll definitely lose serena, and there won't be a future for you both." sailor pluto said that rather warningly, like if she knew something, in which it scared the heck of me. But she said is true, I can't believe she's coming to me at this hour to tell me this. "why are u telling me this now after 3 months?" i asked her curiously. "well, tuxedo mask, for a smart man, that i thought u were, I was hoping u would try to do something about it urself, but i see u can't. So therefore i'm trying to help u and the princess." I was thinking, i didn't know what to do. I had to think about this rationally.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pluto's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, it seems, i'm getting to him. He's thinking. I'm sorry i had to do this to him, but i had to for the princess, seeing her suffer like this was unbearable. I can't believe king Endymion is doing this. What a ridiculous test! seriously,testing his past self see how he felt, like if he didn't know how he really felt about serena, like if he had doubts. How dare he! but we all know, that he is really in love with her. I hope this plan, will work. I'm sure it will, now i just have to go to Endymion, who I apology dearly, but it's for their own good. So I see poor prince, here in bed all confused, angry, jealous and melancholy, but i can't blame him, it's the king who's doing this to his past self. I really feel bad for this prince. Oh well, it's still his fault for breaking up with the princess and listening to his dreams. " well," I say to him. " well, what? I don't know pluto." he answers me sadly. "how can't u not know, my prince? what's not to know, u love her and u know it." i said impatiently. I thi nk it's really good of him to protect his princess, but still this is hurting her alot more than anything. He could have save his pain and suffering also. But no, he had to listen. " I know." he surrendered. "well, prince, i'm afraid i must leave u, but just remeber what i have said this evening." and so I go and leave him. Now i'm back to my post. I have saturn, neptune, and uranus guarding the gates for me, they seemed confused by what's going, and their asking me what's going on. I keep telling them they'll see. Oh how they know me to well. Well, I tell them to leave me be for now, and that i'll call them in a few. they agreed and gave me doubt and worried faces. I just laugh. They look at me strangely and than they leave. Than after they have left, the King comes. "pluto" he calls me. I turn around and see his face in anger. " yes, my king." "what do u think ur doing to my past self?" he asks me. "nothing.y? " "pluto, i know u went back and were talking to my past me." he said still so serious. " ur highness, i was showing ur past self,the truth. what could happen in the future if u and the queen never got back together." I said, smiling inside. " y? pluto, i have to do this." endymion said. "sorry, ur highness, but y do u have do this to ur past self and the queen's past self?" I asked daringly. " pluto, There's going to be many challenges." He said. "so? that has nothing to do with it, ur highness pardon me, but u shouldn't put ur old self in doubt for ur old self's feelings, i mean it's like ur doubting it. We know, even in the past u love the queen." i said. "there is no doubt that i do and that back then i have the love for my wife." King endymion. "well, that isn't what ur showing now, but my king listen however." I said. "okay, pluto u sound serious, what is it?" he asked impatiently, " My dear king, if u do not fix this nightmare ur giving urself in the past, let me tell u, things can occur, that will be unpleasant, and let me also tell u, this, if u don't fix this problem, rini won't exsist." i said warningly. " what do u mean?" the king asked. Therefore i had to show him, what i showed the young prince. I showed him the image of his wife with someone else and a little child of their own. I had to laugh in the inside, you should have seen his face. Laughing.... he was so jealous, angry, and sad. Basically the same reaction as his younger self. But mostly jealousy, it was hilarious. "you see my king, and knowing the princess, she would have a) either died of depression or b) would have given someone else a chance to make her happy. Plus she wouldn't want her heart to break anymore, so the chance of her not wanting u back, could be great. " I said to him. He thought, and thought about it. He knew what i was saying was true. "alright pluto, i'll fix this." The king said in surrender. So i opened the time gate of the past, and let him go through....  
  
sorry this chapter had to be short...but it gets better i promise. see ya in chapt 5! hehe bai bai *waves* 


	5. Chapter 5 : the confrontation

Dreams that tortured 2 hearts  
sm story by: eternal  
G  
Hi guys it's me eternal again! this is my 2nd story. phew! I hope you guys enjoyed when danger brings love together. I hope this one will be better though. Basically another serena and darien story i came up with during their break up. Its kind of long, but kind of good and somewhat humorous. Again I do NOT owe sm. unfornately -_-() but its okay as long as we can come up stories of them w/o being sued. . Well i'll shut up now and let u read. bye!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back to the present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"luna, do u think things will be alright?" i said sobbing. "of course, serena, he loves u too much." luna said comfortably. "perhaps" i said doubtly. * I can't deal with this pain. I don't want my heart to be broken again, I die.* I said to myself, which is true, the pain is unbearable. I mean, I'm a girl in love with her old boyfriend. So i decided to go out today, i don't know where, and i didn't care, i couldn't go to the arcade, he probaly be there, or the park, or the libaries that's for sure. "RIng, Ring" the phone rang. I went to pick it up and it was Alan, who wanted to see me, I said yeah, what the heck, i can sure have company. Lately, I have been having these weird and yet terrifying dreams, saying i should stay away from my darien. Which dropped the bomb on me, maybe it was my self conscience, was telling me that, so I can just forget about him, but it couldn't be, This voice was a man. Somehow i feel i know it. Which is odd. Well, l'm shaking that off, so i'm getting dressed to meet alan. We've decided to go to the movies. Yeah the movies, I don't really see darien there anyways, so perfect...... Well, alan and i got to the movies, we went to see a romantic drama. we were sitting in the middle row of the theather. Anyways, I decided to go and distract my mind for awhile, after what happened lastnight i needed to getaway, but places i know i was not going to run into serena. So i decided to go to the movies, maybe a romantic drama, that's what my life is right now, a drama. So I go in and sit in the back, and all of a sudden i see a familar blonde two pair of meatball hairs, in the middle section and realized it's serena. *why me?* i asked myself. Maybe if i just keep looking straight at the screen i'll forget about her being here. Darn it, even when i'm trying to hide, i always run to her. Wait a minute, she's with that same guy from the other night. *oh no, is she seeing him? am I too late?* i asked those 2 questions in my mind. I couldn't believe it. I wanted to beat that guy everytime i saw him, he's always with my meatball head. That's it, i outta.....oh no the movie is about to start, better sit down and watch it. But something kept bothering me inside. Even when i was watching the movie, I couldn't get myself to stop staring serena and that guy. Well, I don't know why i felt something weird, like if some one was here, but i didn't see anyone, plus it's too dark and i don't want to miss the movie, so i didn't turn around. BUt i don't know y the feeling is still there. The movie so far is good and sad and romantic at the sametime, than...what? alan has his arm around me and pulling me close, no one except darien has done that to me in awhile. OH darien, i look at this movie and i remeber him. My heart is still sad. What a torture. So I sigh. "serena, u okay?" alan whispers in my ear. "yeah." i whispered back. * what, that guy has the nerve to put his arm around my serena, and whisper to her ear. who does that guy think he is?* My rage was on, I couldn't stay there forever and watch this, I had to get out. * why? the only escape i had, was the worst idea.* i sighed and walked to the park. I sat by the fountain with my hands digged into my face. I thought and thought. So I went to my apartment. i sat in the couch and i cried like a baby. "I lost her." i said to myself punshing the coushins. "you, know crying won't solve anything." I heard a familar voice, but yet i had to make sure. So I sat up drying my tears and looked up, to my shock, there was a guy in a lavender tuxedo with metals and holding a cane. He looks exactly like me, but older. Than i realized that was the voice of my dreams. "hey, your the voice of my dreams, telling me to stay away from my serena." I said angrily. "yes, i am." he said formaly. "what do u want? torture me more, well, serena and i aren't together anymore no thanks to you, buddy." I said angrily. " relax darien, I came to tell you, to ignore what i have said in those dreams." "what?! i thought you wanted me to stay away from serena." "yeah, that's true, but i have thought about it. When I thought about it, it was a bad idea. You see darien, i'm your future self, and what happens to me at this time, affects the future, and well what i've done isn't good." he said. I was shocked, my future self? how could that be? well, anything is possible.i should have gotten use to it by now. "why, were you trying to break serena and I up? don't i love her anymore in the future?" i asked curious, which i don't know how i can't love her. "well, u see i'm the king of earth and of crystal tokyo and well, let's say alot of dangers is ahead and ppl from the negaverse will try to turn u and her against eachother. but i figured i was wrong, I see now, how much u 2 love each other. Because even in the future, i still love her, like i've always did back then which is now. I apologize sincerely." he explained to me. I accepted his apologies. "it's comforting to hear my other self saying he forgives me." he said. which is true, it is weird even facing him is weird. "well, how can I......" he interupted me. "listen, i have a way to get our serena back." he said."our serena? don't u mean my serena." i said, with jealousy and anger in me. "well, technically yes and no, but that's besides the point. here...." he said to me, explaining to me on how to get my serena, it sounds exactly what i would do i tell you. Than he leaves me up to me alone in my apartment. But wait a minute, she's out with someone else. " she doesn't love him.'" a familar female voice said. I turn around and i see sailor pluto. *what is this? visit me time?* i said to myself. " no it's not darien, it's to help you." pluto said calmly and happily. Okay she's reading my mind this is scary. "how?" i asked. "well, didn't the king explain to u a few moments ago?" she asked me back. "yeah, but she's with another right now." I said sadly and jealous. "no she's not, she's only his friend, nothing more." pluto assured me. Which in fact comforted me alot. " i'm glad your being comforted, now go and get her." she seemed to cheer me on. ........  
The movie is over. Alan walked out with me. He took me to the park, I was nervous, I didn't feel like running into darien. I told alan, i didn't and couldn't be with him. I said i only wanted to be friends. That I'm sorry and that i couldn't , my heart belonged to someone else. He understood, which surprised me. He was actually being nice to me about it. He had asked me who it was, but i told him, i didn't feel like talking about it. He nodded in understanding.So we walked around and no sign of darien, phew what a relief. to me at least, than alan said he had to go and offered to take me home, I told him no thanks, I wanted to stay here for awhile anyways. He tried to convince me, but i kept saying no, in a nice way of course. So he finally gave up and left. *boy, he's an understanding person isn't he?* i asked myself, so i found an empty bench to sit, i was so tired. I wanted to lay down so bad, but not in a public place, especially when i'm alone. So I sat there for a while alone, thinking about the usual. It was really upsetting me already and I was also getting tired of the pain and the suffering. I really was, i felt like i wanted to die. My tears were already watery, I was so frustrated by all this. i really was, i felt like i couldn't handle this anymore. So, i just stayed there, fighting my tears back. When all of a sudden a red rose appeared to me, and i turned around and no one was in my back, so i found it strange. "darien, if it's you, it's not hilarious." I shouted. Than out of nowhere, i turned around back where i was facing, and there he was. She looked at me with so much sadness in her eyes. So I did the unthinkable, i went to her and gave her a bear hug. Her expression was confused, yet it looked comforted. "darien, what are u doing?" she asked me coldly. It did hurt by her tone. "i'm here to apologize, beg u, to please forgive me, i'm so sorry for breaking up with u. i want for us to go back. Serena i love you. I have always,and always will. Please say u'll come back to me." i said pledgingly. My eyes started to get watery. "y darien? y so u can hurt me again, no thanks." she said coldy and yet slighty hurt in her tone. "No, serena I won't hurt u again, i'm so sorry. I really am. Listen let me give u a reason why we broke up in the first place." I said, starting to cry already like a baby. I love her so much, i can't bear to lose her now. "well.....explain." she said unsure, yet curious. "U did nothing wrong, my darling. It wasn't u. It was these dreams i've been having." i said starting. I gave a confused look because the look of her face, had seemed shocked and amazed about something. her eyes widened.. Than it was starting to get dark, which made the atomosphere perfect for us. "what kind of dreams, darien?" she said sweetly innocent yet scared. Although i did feel relief when her tone got sweet. which was cute. Anyways..." serena, it was about us, I was dreaming of us getting married and all of a sudden, rocks pulled us apart and a voice said to me to stay away from you. At first I thought it was just a regular nightmare, that comes and go, but when i was starting to have them everynight, i thought it was a sign and it was telling me something. the voice said, to avoid u getting hurt was to stay away from u. That's y i broke up with u, I wanted to protect you." i started to sob already. I haven't done that in a long time, since my parents died in the accident. "I.....I.. don'tknow what to say darien, Well, I started to have those same dreams also a few weeks ago, but they have stopped." I said. I never saw darien cry like this, like i did tonight, so he really means it. I understand his point. He did it to protect me. me. He must love me so much to sacrfice his happiness just to protect me. Oh, I couldn't play the ice queen part anymore. "you to?" he asked surprisngly, looking up at me with all those tears. "yeah, but darien one more thing, why didn't u tell me about these dreams?" i asked. " I didn't want to worry you, But what i'm more sorry about is, that i hurt u very much." he said sadly. "darien, in order to have a relationship, u must be honest. I mean if u would have told me about this, we could have saved ourselves 3 moths of torture." she told me, in an understanding yet firm voice. " I know, but my fear of losing u was bigger." i answered honestly. "i see that now." she said. "so does that mean u forgive me?" i asked in a hopeful voice. "yes, only if u promise me you'll start being honest and communicate anything that's going on. That's the key of a relationship trust and open communication." she said very maturely. " I will i promise." i said, bringing her close to me hugging her and kissing her passionately like if she was the oxygen in my lungs . he kissed my passionately and tenderly, oh boy how i've missed that. It's so comforting to have him again. I don't know what brought this miracle, but whatever it is, Thank you.   
  
And so our story ends. So whatcha think? good, wasn't it? Reviews please ppl! ^.^ (Thanks to you the readers for reading.)  
  



End file.
